The New Girl,The New Blader
by Mysterygirl256
Summary: Ray and his friends have to find a 5th memeber for the Bega Justice 5 Competition. One day Ray meets a girl who is his twin sister. Will this change the team?READ AND FIND OUT!DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you enjoy my story. Please e-mail me if you have any ideas. Don't forget to RR (read and review)**

**I do not own Beyblade. I just created/own Mei Lee**

Prolog:

Before Ray was beyblader he has a twin sister. Ray has no idea about this because she has been missing since the day she was born. When they were born they each had half an amulet with the other persons name on it. When nobody was looking some robbers came through the window and saw the amulets that Ray and his sister had. The robbers tried to take the amulets but when the nurse opened the door they just grabbed Ray's sister and took off. From that day till now nobody has seen the twin sister.

Intro:

This story takes place in the 3rd season a few weeks before the Bega Justice 5 Competition. Tyson, Dichi, Max, Ray, and Kenny are going to see Tala at the hospital hoping that he will be ready for the Bega Justice 5 Competition. All of sudden Tyson wants everyone to hurry but they don't know why.

Info:

In the 3rd season Kenny makes these new Beyblades called Hard Metal Beyblades. If you don't know about Beyblades here is some character info.

Dragoon Metal Storm - Tyson – BBA Revolution First competition used In Bega Justice 5 Competition

Hopper - Kenny – BBA Revolution also Dizzy a beyblade trapped in his labtop

Dranzer - Kai – Blitzcreek Boys

Draciel - Max – PPB All Stars

Drigger - Ray – White Tigers

It is a few weeks before the Bega Justice 5 Competition. Tyson, Dichi, Max, Ray, and Kenny are going to see Tala at the hospital hoping that he will be ready in time. For some strange reason Tyson's in a big hurry to get there. "What's the matter Tyson, the hospital doesn't close till 9:00pm. Kenny said. It's nothing Chief, but when Dichi and me passed this boutique store this girl told us to wait for her but we just ran" said Tyson laughing.

"WAIT UP" yelled a girl. "OH NO IT HER AGAIN, LETS RUN FOR IT" yelled Tyson. The girl took out a beyblade and launched it. The girl didn't expect her beyblade to hit Tyson, Dichi, Max, Ray, and Kenny on the head. "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR" yelled Tyson. "Sorry, my name is Mei Lee and I just wanted you guys to stop so I could talk to my twin brother Ray" she said.

Kenny picked up the blade and examined it then gave it back to Mei Lee. Ray went over to the pay-phone and called his mother. "My mom told me the Mei Lee is my twin sister and she is staying with us for a few months" Ray explained. "Tyson, don't we need to get to the hospital" Kenny asked. After they arrived at the hospital they asked the doctor if Tala had enough strength to compete in the Competition. But the Doctor told Tyson and the others that He would be at the hospital for a couple of months.

The group (now called the beyblade G Revolution) went to there rooms at the hotel. When everyone went to there rooms, Kenny went over to Mei Lee's room. "Come in" answered Mei Lee. Kenny asked Mei Lee if she wanted an updated blade like her brothers. Mei Lee replied with a smile and the word yes. After Kenny left Ray comes out of the bathroom and asked why Kenny was there. "He asked me if I wanted a hard metal beyblade like yours and since you needed a 5th member, I thought it would be a good idea if I joined" said Mei Lee. "I guess it would be alright if everyone agrees" says Ray.

"WHAT" yelled Tyson. "We do need another member and since Mei Lee volunteered, she would be a good player to put in mind" suggested Max. "Tyson, you don't understand, without a 5th member no matter how good we are we can't win" explained Dichi. "Fine" Tyson said. Ray goes outside to tell Mei Lee the good news. "We have to go, Mei Lee" said Ray. Ray takes Mei Lee to the training grounds at the park.

"Let it Rip" Mei Lee said as she launched the beyblade. The blade flew out of the stadium and hit Tyson and then he fainted. Mei Lee gets some water and splashes it on Tyson's face. Tyson wakes up and gets really angry. "I DON'T CARE IF WE LOOSE, YOU ARE NOT ON OUR TEAM AND THAT IS THAT" yelled Tyson. Mei Lee gets really upset and runs away.

Mei Lee is sitting at the edge of the pond crying and remembers what Tyson said to her. "I'm no good for his team, why did I want to help out anyway" Mei said to herself. All of a sudden she sees a beyblade coming strait at her. She quickly dodges it and it misses her by a few inches. "Who are you" she asks. "Just call me Jin and the blade there is yours to keep" he says. Mei Lee picks up the blade and then sees a baby dragon surrounded in fire. She looks on the label and sees it is called Mini Fire.

Mei Lee goes back to the training grounds and sees nobody there except Kenny. "Hello Kenny, I was wondering if you could beyblattle me" Mei Lee asks. "Sure Mei Lee but shouldn't we find the others and tell them your okay" asks Kenny. "Its okay I just want to surprise them with a battle when they come back" said Mei Lee. Kenny takes a look at Mei Lee's blade and sees it has changed. Kenny types a few notes in his labtop about Mei Lee's beyblade and then the match starts. "1, 2, 3 LET IT RIP" they say. Tyson, Max, Dichi, and Ray are looking behind some bushes and are seeing Mei Lee and Kenny beyblattle. "I don't think this is a good idea" says Ray. "I don't think it's a good idea either" says Max. "Quiet you guys, if want to see how good she is just stay quiet" says Tyson. Mei Lee is trying to hit Hopper but every time she gets close it hops out of the way. "Try launching an attack, Mei Lee" says Kenny. "How" asks Mei Lee with a blank look on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello! Very nice to see you guys again! Well here is my second Chapter to my story. As always remember to review and if you have ideas please send them in. Now here is the next chapter. - …………………………..meow and enjoy.**_

**I do not own Beyblade. I just created/own Mei Lee**

Chapter 2

"Mei Lee, Have you ever played Beyblade before" asked Kenny as he noticed that her blade was moving weirdly. "It's actually my first time battling someone" replied Mei Lee. Mei Lee kept telling herself she should quit but then always changed her mind. "Mei Lee do you want me to help you?" asked Kenny. "Sure Kenny but don't give me false advise" Mei Lee said laughing. Kenny asked Mei Lee if she learned anything that became something she was interested in. "Now that you mention it, I learned physic when I was four" Mei Lee said while trying to remember how.

"Tyson, I don't think it is a good idea to spy on them" commented Max. "Don't worry, she can't even hear or hurt us" said Tyson. Tyson turned around to look at the battle but saw nobody there. "HOW DARE YOU SPY ON US!" Mei Lee said furiously as she startled Tyson. "MINI FIRE, I DON'T CARE WHAT IT TAKES, JUST GET THEM" ordered Mei Lee. All of a sudden her blade started spinning very fast and out shot 1 stream of fire. "Oops almost forgot, Ray, Max, and Dichi just duck because it's not after you, Mini Fire is just after Tyson" she said. "HEY, WHAT ABOUT ME" yelled Tyson as he was running. Mei Lee just stuck her tongue out at Tyson and started walking home. (Mei Lee's blade moves without her because she can control it with her emotions) "Tyson, don't you remember that it isn't real" Said Kenny. "I'm not taking any risks Chief, I don't want to stop and find out what happens to marshmallow" yelled Tyson as he was running away.

When the group found Tyson he was burnt to a crisp and it seemed that that was in a very bad mood. "WHERE IS SHE" yelled Tyson as he stormed into the hotel. He went right to Mei Lee's room not knowing the Mei Lee always puts a **_few_** traps in case of robbers. "Tyson, I don't think it's a good……………….." Ray tried to say but then was cut off. "AH…………………." yelled Tyson as fell into a hole. "Idea" says Ray after Tyson falls. "Are you okay" asked Dichi, looking down to see where his friend was. "WHAT DO YOU THINK, DICHI" shouted a very angry Tyson.

It was the very next morning so Mei Lee decides to go and see were everyone was. She went to the rooms that belonged to the group but saw nobody. "I wonder were everyone went" she said as she was looking at her watch. Mei Lee saw it was only 6:30 and thought there was something wrong. Mei Lee left a message on here phone before she went to visit the park to practice for the tournament

When she got to the park she saw Max on the swing set. Mei Lee ran over to him. "Hey Max, where did everyone go" asked Mei Lee. "Everyone is at the hospital trying to stop Tyson from leaving to kill you" said Max with a frown. Mei Lee was just standing there laughing and told Max that she didn't believe that.

After a few hours Mei Lee was starting to feel really upset about what she did so she wrote a letter and slipped it under Tyson's door. Mei Lee had no idea that Tyson returned home from the hospital with no injury at all.

Mei Lee woke up the next day and didn't bother to knock on the doors to wake up the team because she was still very upset. She decides to go to the hospital to visit Tyson but found out he already left. Mei Lee ran back to the hotel crying and regretting putting traps in her room. "Mini Fire, I wish all of this would just go away and I wish I never came here" said Mei Lee. She accidentally knocked down a picture frame and it was empty. "I knew that I would regret buying this" thought Mei Lee. "I thought I could take a picture of everyone together with smiles and it would always be with me even if I left Japan but it will never happen now" she said still crying. Mei Lee packed up everything and decided to leave early. She decided to pass through the park to remember all the times she had.

When Mei Lee arrived at the park she saw everyone there having a party but she didn't want to join the fun. Mei Lee just ran but bumped into Tyson. Mei Lee's eyes started filling up with tears again. "I'm really sorry about hurting you, Tyson" she said crying. "Apology accepted" he replied with a smile. Kenny took out a digital camera and took a picture of everyone at the party together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for reviewing my story. If you have any ideas, please e-mail me. Here is the 3rd chapter, Enjoy. -meow……………………remember to RR (read and review)**

**I do not own Beyblade. I just created/own Mei Lee.**

The party has just ended and Mei Lee and Tyson were friends again. (Well, they were never friends in the 1st place) While they were walking to the hotel they met up with Hilary. "Hey, Tyson" said Hilary with a smile. Hilary told Tyson and the others that Bega chose Ming-Ming, Crusher, Mystel, Brooklyn, and Garland to play in the Bega Justice 5 Competition. "I CAN'T BELIEVE I FORGOT ABOUT THE TORNAMENT" yelled Tyson in a panic. "There is nobody to blame but you, Tyson" said Kenny. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, CHIEF" said Tyson who was now very angry. "Well…uh….well it's your fault for fighting with Mei Lee" said Kenny said in shivers getting scared of what Tyson would do to him. "Who is Mei Lee" asked Hilary looking confused. "Mei Lee is my younger twin sister, Hilary" explained Ray. Hilary and Mei Lee were talking all the way back to the hotel.

It was early next morning at about 6:00 am. "WAKE UP" yelled Hilary. Tyson comes out of his room looking quite a bit annoyed. "Hilary, can't you knock it off, it's only 6:00 am" said Tyson still half asleep. Tyson goes back into his room and slams the door. "WAKE UP" yells Hilary once again. Everyone wakes up except one person, Tyson. Hilary goes into Tyson's room, grabs Dragoon Metal Storm and then opens a window. "TYSON, IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP, I WILL THROW YOUR BEYBLADE OUT THE WINDOW" yelled Hilary. Tyson wakes up and convinces Hilary to give his Beyblade back.

"Why did you wake us up so early" asked Mei Lee. It turned out that Kenny and Hilary updated the Beystadiums so the team would get some extra special training that morning.

After training the G Revolution went there separate ways. Mei Lee and Hilary went one way and the rest of the team went the other way. "Let's go in there" said Hilary pointing at a clothing store. "Why do you wan to buy new clothes, Hilary" asked Mei Lee.

Along the way back to the hotel, Hilary answers Mei Lee's question. "Well…I like Tyson and I want him to like me to so I decided to buy some new clothes" Hilary says as her face turns red. Mei Lee now understands why Hilary bought clothes that looked like the outfit Tyson wore.

When Mei Lee returns to the hotel and tells the team (besides Tyson) what Hilary said. "I think I have an idea how to get them together" said Dichi. Dichi explains his plan to the other G Revolution members and they agree to put it into action.

It was 8:00 am and Mei Lee wakes up everyone on the team. Everyone is downstairs at breakfast except Hilary and Mei Lee. Hilary is at Mei Lee's room. Mei Lee hands Hilary a schedule. "What is this for" asks Hilary. "Your going to spend your day with Tyson" says Mei Lee with a smile. "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME" yells Hilary as she is running for the door. Mei Lee quickly launches her beyblade and it hits the door, locking it.

Meanwhile downstairs, the team is explaining why Tyson has to follow the schedule they made. "Tyson, you like Hilary, right" asks Max. Tyson's face turns a light pinkish red and then he nods his head meaning yes. "Here is your chance to spend time together" says Ray.

It is 9:30 and Tyson is waiting for Hilary outside of Tokyo Tower. The other members are hiding behind a building seeing when Hilary will arrive. "According to my calculations, Hilary should he here by now" said Kenny looking at his labtop. "Hey Tyson, sorry I'm late" says Hilary as she is running towards him. Hilary trips over a rock and Tyson catches her in his arms. The moment is silent.

**I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry to leave you at the edge of a cliff but if you want to read the next chapter, please review.- meow……………………**

**P.S. Do you think I should change the genre? (I mean when you look on the bottom of the title) It says General right now. If you think I should change what it says please tell me in your review.-meow…………………………….**

**See you in the next chapter- meow………………………………. **


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hello! Very nice to see you guys again! This chapter was not suppose to be out till the end of February or the beginning of March but I really wanted this chapter to be up .Thank you for the reviews and the reviews has kept my story going. Well here is my fourth Chapter to my story. As always remember to review and if you have ideas please send them in. Now here is the next chapter. …………………………..meow and enjoy._**

**I do not own Beyblade. I just created/own Mei Lee**

"Are you okay, Hilary?" asked Tyson lifting Hilary up. Hilary nods her head. "Looks like they are having a good time" Mei Lee said laughing. "Lets go to the magic show" says Tyson grabbing Hilary's hand. "Um……Tyson, could you let go of my hand" said Hilary with her face all red. Tyson lets go of Hilary's hand and his face is also red.

Tyson and Hilary are at the Magic Show. "Good thing I bought extra tickets" said Dichi. "I need a volunteer" said the magician skimming thought the audience. Her finger stops at Hilary. "Would you please step up this way" said the magician. The magician ties Hilary to a pole. "What is going on?" said Mei Lee.

"Ladies and gentleman, and world champion blader, this is my final trick for the day" said the magician as she took off her mask. "HELP…………" yelled Hilary with a terrified look on her face. "Ming-Ming, Let go of my girl" yelled Tyson not thinking. "Aw….isn't that sweet, it seems that you boyfriend wants you back" says Ming-Ming with a smile. "Don't tell Bega I did this" said Ming-Ming as she left through a trap door. "We have to help them" said Max. "Don't you remember our plan" said Dichi hitting Max on the head.

The team leaves the Magic Show secretly. Tyson just stands there, not believing what just happened. Tyson finds a note on the floor that tells him to meet Ming-Ming at the abandoned warehouse near the fishing area.

Tyson arrives at the abandoned warehouse. "Ming-Ming, I'm here so let Hilary go" says Tyson looking around. Ming-Ming comes out through a trap door with Hilary tied up behind her. "If you want your girlfriend back you have to beyblattle me" said Ming-Ming holding out a beyblade. "Tyson don't do it, she just wants to mess up you blade for the competition" said Hilary with tears coming out from her eyes.

"1, 2, 3, LET IT RIP" they say. "Hilary, I will win this battle and I don't care what happens, I just want you to be safe" says Tyson. Hilary is touched and speechless. "Venus Temptation" yells Ming-Ming launching an attack. Dragoon is hit very hard with the attack but is still spinning. "Galaxy Turbo Twister" says Tyson attacking. Ming-Ming's beyblade is caught in the twister and stops spinning. "That was easy" says Tyson who was very surprised about how easy it was to beat Ming-Ming. "Wah…….that was unfair" yells Ming-Ming as she runs away. Tyson unties Hilary from the pole. "Thank you for saving me, Tyson" said Hilary

Tyson and Hilary are looking at the sunset. (They don't know that Mei Lee and the others followed them) "Um….Tyson, what did you mean when you said that I was your girl" said Hilary who was blushing. "I guess I should give you the simplest explanation as possible" says Tyson who was looking embarrassed. Tyson leans over and kisses Hilary on the lips.

**_What do you think about this chapter? Too mushy or what? I think this was one of my more lovey dovey stories. If you want the next chapter, please review._**

_**Thank you so much for the reviews once again and I will keep on writing**_

**_meow………………………………………………………………… _**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hello! Thank you for the reviews and I'm going to continue but I won't have as much time as I had before to write the chapters. - meow……please enjoy chapter 5. Don't forget to RR (read and review) all the chapters I wrote._**

**I do not own Beyblade. I just created/own Mei Lee.**

_**Mei Lee: Thank you for the reviews**_

_**Max: I heard Mysterygirl256 say that the story is……let...go...of...**_

**_Mysterygirl256: Don't listen to a word he says (covering Max's mouth)_**

Tyson and Hilary just arrived back to the hotel. The others were acting as if they never spied on them. "Hey, how was you day?" asked Mei Lee. "It was a good day, I guess" said Tyson. "Tyson, how were you able to rescue Hilary" asked Max. "How did you know I had to rescue Hilary?" asked Tyson who was looking angry. "We just spied on you that's all" said Max with a smile. "Max, they weren't supposed to find out about that" said Kenny. Tyson hits them on the head and tells them never to do it again. "We just wanted to see if you guys had a good time and it seems you did while you were looking at the sunset" said Mei Lee who was giggling. Tyson and Hilary turn bright red.

It was early next morning at about 5:30am. Tyson wakes up and is trying to sneak out of the hotel. "Tyson, what are you doing?" yells Mei Lee who seemed very awake. "Um… I… well…I was..." said Tyson. "Tyson just spill it" said Mei Lee who was very annoyed. "I was just going to go buy breakfast, well for Hilary" said Tyson who was turning pink. "I think that is so sweet but wouldn't it be better to make it yourself instead of buying it" said Mei Lee. "I guess it would be better but the thing is that I can't cook" said Tyson who looked embarrassed. "Wait a second" said Mei Lee running into her room. Mei Lee grabs her cookbook, puts a few pieces of paper inside of it and hands it to Tyson. "I book marked some of the easiest things to cook for breakfast so it would be easy for you to find" said Mei Lee as she left.

Tyson is at the market place and buys the things that were on the list for a recipe. He looks around and finds a flower shop. "I would like to buy a dozen roses" said Tyson. The girl hands Tyson the flowers and he hands her the money.

It is 6:00 and Tyson knocks on Hilary's door. Hilary opens the door. "Good morning, Hilary" said Tyson as he places the breakfast on the table. "You are so sweet Tyson, making me breakfast this early" said Hilary as she kissed Tyson. "Isn't that sweet" said Mei Lee laughing. "I'm sorry Tyson, I forgot to close the door" said Hilary as she slammed the door.

G Revolution is at the park beyblading. "1, 2, 3 Let It Rip" said Tyson and Ray. After a few minutes both of them were tired out and both of there blades have stopped spinning. "I got to go now" said Tyson who was running away. "I bet he is going to meet Hilary" said Ray. "At this rate, he is never going to get ready for the competition" said Max. "I wouldn't count on that" said Kenny. All the bladers turned around and looked at Kenny. "Take a look at the chart I have" said Kenny who was pointing to his labtop. They looked at the graph but didn't understand it. "Look, when Tyson is really exited about Hilary his thoughts are focused on only her" said Kenny. "Now I get it, when Tyson is exited about Hilary his concentration is at its peak" said Ray. "I remember when we battled X Dynasty, he was so worried about loosing, he lost his concentration" said Dichi who was thinking about that battle. "If only we can get Tyson to get focused on beyblading" said Mei Lee.

It is around 5:00pm and Mei Lee drops by at Hilary's room. "Hey, Hilary" said Mei Lee with a smile. "Hey Mei Lee, how is G Revolution doing?" asked Hilary. "They are fine but I need to ask you for a favor" said Mei Lee. "I would say yes but I need to know what it is first" said Hilary. "Can you pause the dates with Tyson until the Bega Justice 5 Competition is over, please" said Mei Lee. "I guess I can because you did get Tyson and me together" said Hilary. Mei Lee goes to tell the team that Hilary agreed.

It is the next day at about 3:00 in the afternoon and Tyson is having a little problem paying attention. "Tyson can you please concentrate on the practice" said Kenny who was looking really worried. "Its no use, all he thinks about is the Hilary" said Max. "Maybe it would be better is Hilary was with us" said Ray. "I agree to what my brother said" said Mei Lee. Mei Lee goes to the hotel and tells Hilary to go with her to the park. "Hey Tyson" said Hilary running over to him. Tyson holds Hilary in his arms and when the rest of G Revolution sees how happy they are, they regret separating them from each other. "Were sorry for separating you two lovebirds from each other" said Max. Tyson hits Max on the head. "Don't call us that, it's really embarrassing" said Tyson who was turning pink.

G Revolution head back to the hotel and they are really exhausted after the practice they had. Everyone gets there keys for the rooms while Mei Lee go gets the mail. Mei Lee looks inside everyone's mailboxes but finds nothing. When she looks inside her mailbox she finds a letter that was from her mother. She runs back to her brothers room (which is also her room) and gives him the letter. "Ray, can you open it, I don't want to know what mother wrote in that letter" said Mei Lee who looked like she was about to cry. "Don't worry sis, I bet it's just a note asking how you are" said Ray who was handing her a tissue. Ray opens the letter and after he finishes reading it he rips it up and throws it in the garbage pail. "What is going on" said Mei Lee who was very worried. "Its nothing to worry about" said Ray as he was leaving the room Mei Lee runs ahead of him and locks the door. "Ray, you are my brother so can you please tell me what it said in the letter" said Mei Lee who was now crying.

**_When I was writing this chapter I wanted to cry as well because I know what is going to happen. I am just telling you the next chapter is not going to be very happy but I assure you that I will keep on writing this story even if I have no time. _**

_**To all my reviewers out there, I can't give you a review for the next chapter because I don't want you to know what is going to happen a head of time but don't worry, I will keep on writing and that is a promise.**_

_**Please RR (Read and Review) meow…………….. (Kitty with tears)**_

**_This chapter has 1,275 words so I'm very happy for reaching over 1,000 words but I'm still upset about what is going to happen in the next chapter._**

**_Bye for Now. Meow…………….. (Kitty with tears) and remember to review_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hello Nice to see of you again. Thanx for the reviews, I really appreciated them! I guess it has been along time since I updated but chapter 6 is finally up! So remember reviews bring reading so remember to review! The more reviews for the chapter the faster the chapters come in! Well here you go the 6th chapter of my story._**

**I do not own Beyblade. I just created/own Mei Lee.**

"Please tell me what was in it" said Mei Lee. "Its nothing" said Ray with a smile but even in the smile you could tell something was wrong. "No smiles, laughs, jokes or happy moments can ever brighten up this day so it will be better if I knew" said Mei Lee knowing the situation was bad. "Can you open the door now?" said Ray who was looking at the floor. "I will but tell me what was in the letter you threw out" said Mei Lee. Ray ignores her and pushed Mei Lee aside and leaves.

After Ray leaves the room she pastes the letter back together. The letter said that Mei Lee had to return home in 7 days. She looks at the date and when she finishes calculating how long it took to get to her, she finds out that she has to leave at 5:00. Mei Lee looks at the clock and sees it is 4:45. Mei Lee sits on her bed and is thinking about the good times she had. Mei Lee starts reciting something. "All the times I had suddenly disappear, life isn't fair but I have to follow my path. I won't drag my friends so I will have to put them aside so they can live there lives and I can live mine. My dream will never come true about being there for them. But without me they can never play beyblade ever again. The team will loose automatically because the team doesn't have enough players and that is my fault" said Mei Lee. She looks at the picture that was taken and puts in her suitcase. Mei Lee packs up everything and is heads for the airport.

Ray tells the others that Mei Lee has to leave. "Well it's a good thing you ripped it up" said Max. "Just to make sure she doesn't get it, why don't be burn it up" suggested Hilary. "Ok but I need to go and get it" said Ray. "You left it in the hotel" said Tyson. "Well you ripped it up" said Max. "I ripped it into 2 pieces" said Ray. "If I was her, I would tape the letter back together" said Kenny. "Do you think she…" said Max. "She wouldn't tape it up" said Hilary. "Lets go to the hotel and get it just to be sure" said Kenny.

When they arrived at the hotel they saw the letter taped back together and a note from Mei Lee. Tyson reads the letter out loud. "Dear G Revolution, I was able to paste back the note and I seems I have to leave right now so I can catch the plane. Please don't try to send me letters because I will make sure they are thrown out. Don't try to convince me to come back either because I made up my mind to leave. Goodbye and farewell. Sincerely, Mei Lee" said Tyson as he finished reading.

Tyson and the others rush to the airport. They go up to the ticket receiver. (I don't know what the real name is)"Um…excuse me but do you know if a passenger by the name of Mei Lee has left the Airport yet" asked Hilary. "I think her plane left 2 minutes ago" said the ticket lady. "I can't believe she left without saying goodbye to us" said Max. "Actually she did say goodbye when we read the letter" said Kenny. Hilary walks over to Kenny and shakes him "Max means personally" said Hilary who was still shaking Kenny.

"If only I didn't leave the letter carelessly in the garbage pail." said Ray. "Its not your fault Ray, it's your fault, Dichi" said Hilary. "Why are you blaming me" said Dichi. "If you didn't come up with that plan, Tyson and I would have never went dating, split up, then make up at the park and then arrive back at the hotel and get the mail" said Hilary. "You guys should stop fighting, what has happened cannot be changed and Mei Lee has already left." said Kenny. "Well it was Dichi's fault for coming up with the plan" said Hilary. While they are leaving they are still fighting as well.

"There has to be a way to make them stop" said Max. "The chances are very unlikely" said Kenny. "If there was a way to make them see a good side to plan, they might stop" said Ray. "But as long as there yelling, I can't be doing any thinking" said Max who was covering there ears. "Hey guys, lets go back to the hotel" said Kenny who had to yell it instead of saying it. All of a sudden Dichi stooped yelling. "Good idea Kenny, I'm starved because all my energy disappeared when I was yelling at Ms. It was your entire fault" said Dichi. "It was my entire fault right? Well Mei Lee was the one who got me and Tyson together and now I can never thank her for what she did" said Hilary. "I think we should leave without them" said Kenny.

"It looks like 2 minutes away from you guys, makes a big difference" said Mei Lee laughing.

_**I bet you thought the story was over right? Well I told you in the last chapter that the story was never going end. If you guys like this story you might like the other story I wrote called "Are Spirits Real?" It is not that great and might take along time to finish reading the first chapter but according to me it is just a little lower in standers than this story.**_

_**Well remember to review this chapter. Bye.meow……………………………………. **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello! Sorry I haven't updated this story for so long. I have been working on another story and I wanted to make the stories equal in chapters. Now that the chapters are finally equal I can update the next chapter of my story. After the story remember to review. At the end of this chapter I will give you a preview of my other story.**_

"I learned that the plane that I was suppose to leave today butthe planeneeds repairs so I will be staying here until its fixed and while I'm here I can try to convince my parents to let me stay" said Mei Lee. "I hope they let you stay, if I have to spend an entire day with them I will die of lacking fun" said Hilary as she pointed to G Revolution. Tyson walks over to Hilary. "Don't worry about me bothering you" said Tyson as he gave Hilary a kiss. Hilary gets really embarrassed. "Didn't I tell you to cut out the kissing in public thing" said Hilary. "You never told me anything about…" said Tyson. Hilary covers Tyson mouth. "Isn't he funny" said Hilary laughing. "Don't worry sis, I will help you convince mom" said Ray. "Thanx" said Mei Lee as she sees how Tyson and Hilary are arguing and then starts to laugh. "I guess it's true about opposites attracting and also fighting" said Mei Lee. "You are correct about that Mei Lee but I wish you would say that in a better sentence" said Kenny. "Kenny, do you always have to correct people" said Max.

**_I know this was a short chapter but I needed there to be room for the 1st chapter of "Are Spirits Real." ("Are spirits real" is the other story I've been working on) Remember to Review. _**

Chapter 1

"Akei, Please don't go" said Kerii as she was chasing after a car that carried her brother away. (Akei means dear brother) "Don't worry I wont forget you, I will make sure I save my allowance so you can come and see me" said Tyson as he was taken away. "Goodbye, I'll miss you" said Kerii waving goodbye.

11 years later-Tyson is now 16yrs old

"Tyson, are you okay?" asked Kenny. "Yeah, I'm fine" said Tyson letting out a sigh. "Hey guys, come over here, there is a problem with Tyson" said Kenny. Max, Ray, and Hilary come over to them. "Hey what's the matter" said Max. "I told you I was okay so leave me alone" yelled Tyson as he walked outside. Tyson looks up into the clouds and remembers the promise he made. "How are you doing, Kerii?" said Tyson. "Who is this Kerii person?" said Ray who surprised him. "She is just my…….hey why should I tell you" said Tyson who seemed to be upset again.

Kerii's school. Kerii is looking out a window. "Hey Kerii, lets go outside and play" said Kyasurin, one of Kerii's friends. "Why don't you just give up hope, he probably forgot all about you" said Joisu, one of Kerii's classmates. "What did you just say about my brother" said Kerii who was now upset. Kerii calms down and goes outside. "I can't believe what she said about my brother" said Kerii stomping on to the playground but when she sees the clouds in the sky she calms down.

Kenny and the rest of G Revolution are inside the dojo talking to Tyson's grandfather. Tyson's grandfather explained to the team who Kerii was and told them that Tyson was still saving up money for the plane ticket. "I bet he is upset about making Kerii wait so long" said Dichi. "Why don't we each pitch in some money so Tyson can purchase the ticket" said Kenny. All of them agreed. "YOU DID WHAT?" yelled Tyson when he found out about what the team did.

After a few weeks later Kerii came home and found a small envelope in the mail. She ran upstairs and opened it up. Out came a ticket for the plane and also a letter from Tyson. Kerii was so happy that her brother kept his promise all those years.

G Revolution is at the airport and Tyson seems very nervous. After a few minutes a girl with blue hair walks up to them. "Um….Excuse me but do you know were I can find a boy named Tyson" said the girl. The group laughs and then the girl starts to walk away. "Wait a second, houshu kariudo (gem hunter)" said Tyson. "Got ya, right Tyson?" said Kerii. "Tyson, I'm so sorry but I had to see if you still have good memory and it seems you haven't changed a bit" Kerii said as she gave her brother a hug. "Um…Tyson, what does houshu….whatever... mean" said Hilary who was stumbling with the words. "It's a real long story" said Kerii who was smiling.

Kerii has just finishing unpacking her stuff and was going to stroll around the city but before she can leave the house she bumps into Tyson. "Kerii, I was looking all over for you" said Tyson. Tyson pulls Kerii into the dojo. When she gets inside she sees the dojo covered in streamers and balloons. "We wanted to give you a warm welcome to our little group but first introductions" said Tyson. "There is no need for that Tyson, I know how each of them are" said Kerii who was laughing. Kerii names everyone at the dojo and each time she gets there names correct. "How did you do that?" asked Hilary who was really surprised. "I always watch the world championships on T.V. so I know who everyone is" said Kerii with a smile.

It was 8:00 the next morning. Kerii wakes up and gets ready for the day. When she arrives at breakfast she sees Tyson with his head on the table. Kerii walks over to Tyson. "Can you please wake up" said Kerii as she tapped Tyson on the shoulder. "BIG BROTHER, MOM THREW OUT YOUR TEDDY BEAR" yelled Kerii. Tyson woke up in shock. "Do you want breakfast?" asked Kerii. "Sure, but isn't grandpa suppose to cook" said Tyson. "I told him that I would cook breakfast" said Kerii taking out some flour, and eggs. "Would you like to go with me and the guys to the beyblade shop?" said Tyson. "I guess so" said Kerii.

Kerii is looking at a beyblade that was blue, pink, and white in a glass case. Ray sees her looking at the beyblade and gets an idea. Right before G Revolution leaves the store to get lunch Ray goes to the counter and buys the beyblade Kerii was looking at. While they are eating lunch, Ray walks over to Kerii. "Kerii I saw you looking at this" said Ray as he handed Kerii the beyblade. "Thank you so much, Ray but why?" asked Kerii. "It's just a little gift for welcoming you to our group, that's all" sad Ray. "Thank you but there has to be something I can do to repay you" she said. "I guess there is 1 favor" said Ray. "What is it? I really want to repay you for your kindness" said Kerii. "Can you be my friend" said Ray who was turning light pink. "Sure" said Kerii with a smile.

It was the middle of the night and Kerii was doing something on the computer. "Let's see, the square root of 64 millimeters is 8 so the bit beast disk should be 8 millimeters and all I need is to get Arrow inside" said Kerii. While Kerii looks on the internet she learns that a sighting of a blue and white fox in playing on a slide in the park every night. "I better hurry up before Arrow gets caught" said Kerii.

Kerii has just arrived at the park. "Arrow, arrow, come out now" said Kerii. The little fox came out and Kerii gave it a little food. "Arrow, I was able to find you a home" said Kerii taking out the beyblade that Ray bought for her. "Common Arrow, go inside the beyblade" said Kerii. The fox jumped into the beyblade and a picture appeared. When Kerii arrived back at the dojo she told Arrow to come back out. "Arrow, can you help me with a battle tomorrow" said Kerii petting the spirit. Arrow made a little sound meaning yes.

Early next morning Kerii woke up extra early. (I don't mean she woke up a few minutes early, I mean 3 hours earlier) She went strait to the park and set up a course for Arrow. "Okay listen carefully, first avoid the cans I set up, second go up the slide, and come back down the slide, after that, come back to me knocking down all the cans." said Kerii. Just as she told, Arrow did the course correctly. "I guess we are ready to battle Tyson but I think I should challenge the others first just to be on the safe place" said Kerii as she was looking down at her blade.

Kerii went back to the dojo and woke Tyson up. "Hey, can you wake up" said Kerii trying to get her brother to wake up from dreamland. Tyson finally woke up. "What is it" said Tyson. "Can I battle your friends please" said Kerii. "OK but you don't have a bit beast" said Tyson. "I have a bit beast" said Kerii showing her brother Arrow.

G revolution is at the park and the 1st battle is Kerii vs. Max. 1, 2, 3 Let It Rip! Kerii picked up a bow and she launched her beyblade in the stadium. While they were battling Kenny was busy typing notes in his labtop while Dizzy was analyzing them. "It looks like Kerii had quite a bit of practice" said Dizzy. "Draciel, gravity control" yelled Max. "No way you're getting me that easily, Arrow, Spirit Separation" yelled Kerii. Arrow split into a white and blue fox on Kerii's commands. "Wh…what is going on?" said Max who looked very surprised. "Sensation arrow" yelled Kerii as she launched her attack. The blue fox transformed into a bow and the white fox turned into an arrow. The white fox was launched and hit Draciel. Draciel stopped spinning and Kerii won the 1st battle.

Everyone was shocked at how Kerii beat Max so easily. "Did I do okay?" asked Kerii with a smile. "That was the quickest battle I ever saw" said Kenny. "Should I introduce you to Arrow" said Kerii. "We already saw how Arrow was" said Tyson. Kerii takes out her beyblade. "Arrow can you please introduce yourself to them" said Kerii. Arrow comes out of the beyblade. "Tyson, even though you are my brother you don't know that much about me" said Kerii. "What are you talking about?" asked Tyson. "Right after you left, I saw a blue and white fox in the park. I saw that it had been hit by an arrow so I took it home. Mom said that I could keep it and it made me feel like you never left. But one day me and Arrow, the blue and white fox were playing in the park but I didn't know that was the last time I would ever play with Arrow ever again. After a few weeks I was still upset about Arrow's death but for some strange reason in the middle of the night I saw Arrow sitting on my table. I thought it was a dream but it wasn't, Arrow became a bit beast and she was never going to leave me again. I knew I couldn't leave Arrow alone so I went to find a beyblade for her to live in but I could never find one that would be strong enough to hold her. When I came to this town I saw a beyblade and it was perfect for Arrow." said Kerii. "I knew there was something wrong with her beyblade" said Dizzy.

It is the next morning. "Its time to wake up" said Arrow. "Good morning Arrow, are you going to meet the others today" (Arrow is in her human form) asked Kerii. "I'm not leaving this room" said Arrow. "Didn't you say that you can stay a human form for 4 hours strait?" asked Kerii. "I can but I don't want to meet them" said Arrow. "Hey Kerii, time for breakfast" said Tyson opening the door. "Hurry, go back inside the beyblade" said Kerii. "Are you coming?" asked Tyson.

Kerii is inside the dojo and the others haven't arrived yet. 'Come out" said Kerri. Arrow comes out of the beyblade and she is in her fox form. "Can you please change into your human form?" said Kerii. Arrow now has long light blue hair and is wearing a white and light blue outfit. "Hey were did Kerii go" said Dichi who was standing outside. "Come and meet them" said Kerii as she was trying to convince Arrow to go meet the others. Kerii and Arrow make such a lot of noise that Tyson and the others come in and see them. "Hello nice to meet you" said Max. "Hey guys, this is my friend Yajirushi (Arrow) or you can call her Arrow" said Kerii. "Hi, I am Arrow, and I have to go now" said Arrow as she ran out of the dojo. "Wait Arrow, come …" said Kerii as she tried to chase after her. Tyson grabs Kerii's hand. You never told me you had a friend who had the same name as your bit beast" said Tyson. "I can't talk right now, you have to help me find Arrow, she doesn't know her way around town" said Kerii.

"Were should we check first" asked Hilary. "We should go to the park first" said Kerii. While they are at the park Max hears some rustling be hind a bush. Max sees Arrow. "Hey Arrow, why don't we go and tell the others you are okay" said Max as he goes to grab Arrow's hand. Max's hand goes right through hers and then Arrow runs away. "Hey, were you able to find Arrow" asked Kerii. "I did but I don't want to find her ever again" said Max who looked scared. "What are you talking about" asked Tyson. "You should say that Arrow isn't from our world" said Max. "Kerii, would you like to explain" asked Kenny. "It looks like I can't hide the truth any longer so I might as well tell you. The girl you saw was my bit beast and she can't turn fully human" said Kerii. Just then Arrow appears. "Um…master can I go back home right now?" asked Arrow. Kerii puts her beyblade on the floor and then Arrow vanishes.

**_I hope you liked the preview of my other story. This was just chapter 1 but I already wrote 6 chapters so far for this story. Well remember to review chapter 7 of my story bye! Meow………….. _**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello! Here is chapter 8! Sorry that I haven't updated for so long but most of you know why! Well 1 of you does besides me! After the story, please review! **_

**I do not own Beyblade. I just created/own Mei Lee.**

Mei Lee is calling her parents. "Hello, May I help you?" asked Mei Lee's mother. "It's me Mei lee, I was wondering if I could stay in Japan" asked Mei Lee. "How long to be exact?" asked her mother. "Um….forever" said Mei Lee. "I guess it's ok if your brother agrees" said her mother. Mei Lee covers the receiver. "Mom said I could stay if it's ok with you" said Mei Lee. "Its ok with me" said Ray as he talked to his mother. He talked for a little longer and then hung up the phone."I explained it all and she said you can stay" said Ray.

Mei Lee and the others go downstairs to tell everyone the news. "I'm so happy for you Mei Lee!" said Tyson. "Well first things first, it seems that Begs has given up and now the BBA is back" said Kenny. "There is still one question to ask" said Tyson. "What is it?" asked Dichi. "When are we going to have the party to celebrate?" said Tyson. Hilary walks over to Tyson and hits him on the head. "What did you do that for?" asked Tyson who was rubbing his head. "It's not time for celebrations, its time for some practice just in case some other bad guy comes" said Hilary.

Back at Bega everyone starts to leave. "Well its time for me to go" said Ming-Ming as she tiptoed to the door. Back with G Revolution and they are at the park. Mei Lee and Ray are battling and Ray is having a hard time. "I'm so sorry big brother but its time to end this match" said Mei Lee as she ends the battle with a bang. After all the smoke clears they see Ray on the ground. "Are you okay?" asks Mei Lee. "Sure sis, but next time please warn me if you are going to knock my blade out along with me" said Ray. All of a sudden they heard the others laughing. "What's the matter?" said Ray as he picks himself up. "Ray…- he tries to hold his laughter but couldn't take it anymore….you look like a girl" said Tyson who was laughing along with the others. Ray takes a look and his hair was a few inches away from the ground. Ray and Mei Lee picks up and launches there blades at Tyson.

Hilary is at Tyson room and putting an ice pack on his shoulder. "I wish they can take a little joke" said Tyson. "I heard that twins can read each others minds so that's how come both of them knew what to do" said Hilary. Tyson stands up but Hilary just pokes Tyson with her finger and he falls down. "You are in no condition to continue training for today" said Hilary.

It is the next day and everyone is at Tyson's room. "Were so sorry Tyson" said Ray and Mei Lee. "It's freaky when you two talks at the same time" said Tyson. Mei Lee takes out her blade and aims it right at Tyson. "Mei Lee please stop all this fighting, you and Tyson had a fight when you first met" said Ray as he was grabbing Mei Lee's arms trying to stop her from launching. "Fine I'll stop" said Mei Lee. "I said I'll stop but I didn't say for how long" thought Mei Lee. "Mei Lee, I know what you're thinking" said Ray.

_**That's chapter 8! Remember to Review!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hey! Nice to see all of you again! You could say I have a lot of ideas for this story! Well I won't talk long. Here is chapter 10! Remember to Review!_**

**I do not own Beyblade. I only own/created Mei Lee and her beyblade.**

It is early next morning. Mei lee tries to sneak out of the room and get past her brothers. "If Ray finds me, I'm going to be in a lot of trouble id Ray finds out I'm trying to hurt Tyson" said Mei Lee as she grabs her blade. "Mei Lee" said Ray as he shocked her. "Don't tell me that you are going to make Tyson pay for making fun of you" said Ray as he closes the door. "I'm sorry big brother but I need Tyson to learn a lesson…-or three" said Mei Lee as she takes out a bottle mixed with herbs to make a person go to sleep. "Mei Lee don't you… (She sprays the perfume)" said Ray as he falls down.  
Mei Lee is outside Tyson's door. "I better be careful" she said as she opens the door. "One triple chocolate ice cream cone with rainbow sprinkles" said Tyson who was till asleep. Mei Lee throws a bottle on the floor and it beaks. She shut the door very fast. "Phew…it will work after all" said Mei Lee laughing. Everyone of G Revolution is awake except one….Tyson. Hilary is at Tyson's room. "Tyson, Tyson, Tyson, wake up please. Tyson, what is going on?" said Hilary as her eyes started filling with tears. Hilary runs out of the room. "Guys, guys, Tyson won't wake up" said Hilary to G Revolution. G Revolution is at Tyson's room. "I smell something weird" said Max. Kenny sees the bottle that Mei lee dropped on the floor. "Hey look what I found" said Kenny as he gives it to his computer to analyze.  
"Chief, it is a substance that is supposed to put a person into sleep until they can realize that what they see is a dream" said Dizzy. "According to my calculations only Mei Lee and Ray have access to these ingredients because it is from there home town" said Kenny. Everyone is looking at Mei Lee and Ray. "How do we know who did it?" asked Dichi. "It is very simple, close the lights" said Kenny. Hilary closes the lights and Mei Lee starts to glow. "Its Mei lee" said Kenny. "But why would she do it?" asked Max. "Remember yesterday afternoon, Tyson made fun of her so that's why she wanted payback" said Kenny. "I'll wake him up but I want him to know what it was like for me to be all alone and being made fun of for 16 yrs" said Mei Lee.

_Tyson's Dream_

_It is a purple and black background. Tyson is 4 years old and is running away from a person you cannot see because they are in shadows. "Leave me alone" said Tyson as he was running away. He trips and falls. "Whatever you are, leave me alone" said Tyson as he was backing away. The dark shadow picks him up. "You shall be cursed with no friends and suffer the rest of your life" said the voice. Tyson is hiding in the shadow in his room. "Tyson, time for school" said his mother. "I don't want to go" said Tyson as he turns around. His mother sees his eyes and then gets blasted away. "I want to be alone" said Tyson turning back facing the wall.  
All of a sudden Tyson sees a blue dragon, a white tiger, a purple turtle, and a phoenix outside of his window and his eyes open for the 1st time. He runs downstairs and follows then to a garden on the top of a hill. Tyson sees everyone there with a friend but he is all alone and starts to close his eyes a little bit. He walks up to a flower and touches it but it turns pitch black. After a few minutes the garden is black and every creature is gone except the blue dragon that is wrapped around Tyson's body except now its black. _

Back in the Present

They see that Tyson opens his eyes but he has no reaction when someone waves there hand in front of him. "What is going on?" asked Dichi. "He's in a trance and if we don't wake him during the trance we might loose him forever" said Mei Lee.

_Back in the dream_

_Tyson opens the door of his house and his mom sees the black dragon around him. "Tyson it seems you have made a friend" said his mother. "This is not my friend, we are enemies but we will work together to destroy something we hate more than each other" said Tyson. "Um... sweetie are you okay? What are you talking about?" asks his mother. "The Earth" said Tyson as he looks at his mom. She gets thrown out the door just by the glare. The whole house falls down but people see that Tyson is unaffected.  
Three boys about the same age as Tyson walks up to him carefully. The 3 boys are Ray, Kai and Max. "Hello" said Max and he looks like Tyson with the blank look in his eyes. Ray and Kai both greet Tyson and both of them look like Tyson as well. "I see that you guys are just like me" said Tyson. "Yes we are" said Max. All of a sudden all 4 of them notice that they have met someone who has been treated the same way they were. _

Back in the Present

Tyson opens his eyes. "It looks like he was able to solve the problem" said Mei Lee as she tries to sneak out of the room. G revolution blocks the way. "I now know how it felt to be alone, Mei lee" said Tyson. "I guess so but I can't change what happened in the past" said Mei Lee. "We can just wish that our life will be better the next day" said Tyson with a smile. "I'll try my best" said Mei Lee. "By the way I have a surprise for you" said Tyson. Tyson takes out a bit beast. "This bit beast will match your style much better" said Tyson. She sees a picture of a fox and it is called Solar.

_**I hope you like this chapter! Please Review!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Hello! Long time no write! Well not really long. I came up with a new story and was hoping maybe you guys can try it out for me! Please. It will be after this chapter. Bye for now!_**

**I do not own Beyblade. I only own/created Mei Lee and her beyblade**.

"SOLAR, USE SOLAR PLANET TWISTER NOW" yelled Mei Lee as she went on the attack. "Good attack Mei Lee, but still not enough to beat me. Galaxy Turbo Twister" said Tyson. Both of the attacks collided but Tyson's blade was still spinning. "Not again. I've lost 10 battles in a row" said Mei Lee holding her head. Tyson walks over to Mei Lee. "Maybe you should have tried someone easier" said Tyson. Mei Lee stands up. "Ray is it ok if I battle you?" asked Mei Lee. "Sure but just because I'm your twin doesn't mean I'll go easy on you" said Ray. "That's just what I wanted to hear" said Mei Lee as she prepares to launch her blade.

3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP. Kenny is checked the battle through his computer. "This is Amazing. Both Mei Lee and Ray have the same everything" said Kenny. Tyson and Max rushes over to the computer. "What are you talking about? You should check your data again. Mei Lee has only been beyblading only for a couple of mouths while Ray had been Beyblading for over 2 years" said Tyson. "It is true that Ray has more experience but her power has risen up as soon as you gave her that blade" said Kenny. "In other words, quality not quantity" said Max.

"DRIGGER, GATLING CLAW!" yelled Ray. "Sorry but you winning is not going to happen. SOLAR LETS FINISH THIS UP, SOLAR SUN ARROW" yelled Mei Lee. There was a huge gust of Smoke and it covered the whole Beystadium and the area around it. The dust clears and both blades are still spinning. Mei Lee takes out a bottle and takes a flower petal out. "Here you go Solar, use the new attack we came up with. TORNADO OF DEATH" yelled Mei Lee as she dropped the petal on the stadium.

All of a sudden you could see a tornado filled with flower petals but the petals turned into ninja stars. "That's impossible!" said Kenny. The tornado crashes right at Ray's blade and sends it flying. "It looks like my attack worked" said Mei Lee. Ray picks up his blade and sees that the weight disk is cracked. Mei Lee turns around. "What's the matter Ray?" asks Mei Lee. She sees that the weight disk is cracked. "I'm so sorry Ray, I didn't mean to break it" said Mei Lee. "Don't worry, I bet the chief can fix it" said Ray.

In Kenny's lab, Kenny is fixing Ray's blade. "This is very odd Dizzy; I can't get even get the blade to open. Every time I try to take a piece out, the blade gives me a little shock" said Kenny. "I tried my best to analyze the blade but for some strange reason the blade has firewalls in it" said Dizzy. "Just a few months ago I was able to check the blade perfectly but now I can't" said Kenny. He thinks a little longer and then comes up with a conclusion.

_**Hey again! I'm going to ask for a reviewer's opinion with my new story. My story is from Megaman NT Warrior. Please Review.**_

_**I do not own the characters in the story except Majikaru and her Netnavi. Sorry but my spelling is just horrible. **_

Lan Hikari is walking to school (More like skating). "Hey Megaman, do you know about a new NetNavi arriving in the Cyberworld?" asked Lan who didn't notice that he was late. "No Lan but I've got to tell you something, you're going to be late" said Megaman. Lan starts to hurry to makes it just in time. "Nice to see you in class Mr. Hikari" said Ms. Mari Lan's teacher. Lan goes over and sits next to Maylu. "Today we have a new student joining our class" said Ms. Mari. "I hope he can be my next opponent in a Net battle" said Lan. "Please come in" said Ms. Mari. A girl with brown hair wearing a school uniform and glasses comes into the room. "This is Majikaru and she has just moved to Dentech city" said Ms. Mari. Lan sees that she had a PET in her pocket. "Why don't you next to Tory" said Ms. Mari. Majikaru walks quietly over to Tory and sits down. "It looks like she's shy" said Maylu whispering to Lan.

It is during lunch. Lan, Dex, and Maylu see that Majikaru didn't even touch her food. Lan and Maylu walk over to Majikaru. "Um…hello, do you netbattle?" asks Lan. Majikaru just nods her head and then continues doing something with her PET. Maylu whispers something to Lan. "Maybe she will talk if we challenge her to a netbattle" said Maylu. "Do you want to netbattle after school?" asks Lan. Majikaru just nods her head and goes back to her PET.

It is after school and Majikaru is at the arcade with Lan and his friends. "Jack in Megaman power up" said Lan as he sends in Megaman. "Jack in Sapphire power up" said Majikaru. Lan sees a blue haired netnavi wearing a light blue and white outfit. Megaman makes the first attack with a blaster but misses. "Wide sword battle chip in download" said Majikaru. Sapphire goes in for an attack and hits Megaman. "Ok time for a program advance. Cyber sword battle chip in and download, Wide sword battle chip in and download and the long sword battle chip in and download" said Lan. "I think its time for our secret weapon. "Spell Scepter battle chip in and download" said Majikaru. Sapphire gets a long scepter with jewel on the top and stops Megaman's attack. "That's impossible" said Lan. "I time to end this match. Transmogrification potion battle chip in and download." said Majikaru. "Transmogrification what?" asks Lan. All of a sudden Sapphire starts to turn weird. The hair changes from blue to red and her outfit turns from blue and white to red and black. "What's going on?" asks Lan and Megaman. "I'm so sorry but its time to spell defeat. Fire bow and arrow battle chip in and download." said Majikaru. Lan notices that besides Sapphire changing, Majikaru also changes in her personality and voice. Sapphire launches an attack and Megaman logs out. Both Majikaru and Sapphire fall onto the ground.

"I wonder what's going on but I bet it has something to do with that weird chip she put in" said Tory. "There is only 1 person I bet knows about this chip" said Maylu as she picks up the Transmogrification chip off the floor. Lan caries Majikaru as they rush to Higsby's Chip shop. "Hey Lan. What's going on?" asks Higsby. He sees the transmogrification chip in Maylu's hands. "Maylu can I buy that battle chip from you?" asks Higsby as he begs Maylu. "Wait a second Higsby. Can you tell us what this chip does? This chip made Majikaru and her netnavi faint right after the battle" said Lan. "That is a level 10 Transmogrification chip. The newest transmogrification chip that has ever been created and there is only 1 of them in them world." explained Higsby.

"Ok, but what does it do and how do you get the only copy that is ever created?" asks Lan. "I thought that chips like that from auctions" said Maylu. "The transmogrification potion battle chip is a rare battle chip that changes the netnavi and also the person controlling it into a person with a lot of power but the problem is that it takes up every ounce of a person and netnavi's body. People who use a transmogrification battle chip almost never wake up but if they do that means they have lot of energy. The other question I don't know how to answer but maybe if you ask someone who knows her can tell you" said Higsby. Everyone stares at Tory. "Well Tory. How did she get that chip?" asks Maylu. "I'm not sure but I saw her sending e-mails to someone named Mr. Zoubutsushu" said Tory. "He's the creator of Transmogrification battle chips" said Higsby. "I'm not sure but isn't Majikaru's last name Zoubutsushu?" asks Dex. "I'm sure that it is her last name" said Lan. 'How do you know?" asked Maylu. "Well I kind looked in her backpack" said Lan.

"Now I get it. Mr. Zoubutsushu is Majikaru's father" said Higsby. Majikaru wakes up from all the commotion. She goes over to Maylu and taps her. "What is it, Majikaru?" asks Maylu. Majikaru points to her watch and then points to the battle chip. Maylu hands the battle chip to Majikaru. "Why don't you talk?" asks Dex. "I really don't like spending the energy because I usually have none or I need it to keep up my strength by being quiet anyway" said Majikaru who sounded like she was whispering. "You would have more energy if you didn't use that chip" said Lan. "I rarely even use that chip" said Majikaru. She takes out a box from her backpack and shows it to the others. "These are the ones I usually use" said Majikaru as she shows them Transmogrification battle chips level 25, 75, and 100. Higsby's light up like a diamond. "Well I got to go now. Bye" said Majikaru as she puts the box back in her backpack and starts to leave. "Wait a second. Why don't we come over to your house and let us introduce ourselves" said Tory. "I guess it will be alright" said Majikaru.

Majikaru opens the door to the house. Everyone comes in and sees that the house is empty. "Where is everybody?' asks Dex. "Everyone is on the other side of the world" said Majikaru as she walks over to the table and picks up a letter. "What does it say?" asks Maylu. "It's a letter with contacts for my eyes from my mom" said Majikaru as he goes up to her room with the letter. "Can we come with you?" asks Tory. "Sure but don't touch anything. When they reach the room they see that it is full of battle chips and clothes. Majikaru takes out some battle chips and hands them over to Lan and his friends. "Maybe you guys can help me by trying out these new battle chips while I go downstairs" said Majikaru as she starts to leave the room. Tory picks up a battle chip. "Ghoul spirit battle chip" reads Tory. "I don't think we should try out these chips until she gets back" said Maylu as she reads some of the other cards.

Majikaru comes back up and looks different. She is wearing a white T-shirt and a blue skirt and is wearing contacts instead of glasses. "Which battle chips did you try?" asks Majikaru as she grabs a piece of paper. "We didn't try any because we were scared about what would happen" said Lan. "Ok its time for me to do some work" said Majikaru as she picks up some battle chips and puts them in the PET as fast as she could. "What are you doing" asks Lan. "I'm putting them all in my PET to try them out" said Majikaru. "WHAT!" yell Lan and the others.

_**Well remember to review! Bye for now!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! I'm so happy for all the people who tried my story so I give each of you a round of applause. I would like to give a special thanks to AngelsRain, who was able to show me that beyblade is the place for me. Many of my friends wanted me to write for a different story so I tried it out but thanks so much for showing me that my calling is beyblade. I'll stick with that category for the rest of my life. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed.**

**I do not own Beyblade. I only own/created Mei Lee and her beyblade. **

"What's taking Kenny? Tyson is the one who is usually late" said Max. "Hey! I'm never late" said Tyson. All of a sudden Kenny shows up but he is out of breath. "Hey Kenny, were you able to fix my blade?" asked Ray. "I'm sorry, I tried all night to change the balance disk but the blade won't let me get close to it" said Kenny. Everyone looked at Kenny as if he was crazy. Tyson made the crazy sign by twirling a finger close to his head and everyone started laughing. "Kenny, I think you should take a rest. All this work and turning you insane" said Mei lee. Kenny gets upset and takes out Drigger. "If you don't believe me, you try and fix it" said Kenny as he handed Mei Lee the blade. Mei Lee tries to take off the weight disk but get shocked. "Big brother, what happened to your blade? It just shocked me with electricity" said Mei Lee. "That can't be true. I've had Drigger for years and it has never shocked anyone" said Ray. Mei Lee hands Drigger to Ray. Ray tries to open Drigger but gets zapped as well.

"This is the strangest thing that I've ever seen" said Max. "According to Dizzy's data, she says the blade has been covered by firewalls" said Kenny. "Firewalls? How can there be firewalls in a blade?" asked Tyson. "If I knew that I would have fixed it already" said Kenny. "I checked the results for the last inspection of your blade and there weren't any firewalls then" said Dizzy. "That means that the firewalls appeared after the last inspection" said Max. "What was the thing that happened after the inspection that might have a big impact on Drigger?" asked Ray. Everyone put there heads together and they figured it out.

"Mei Lee, what were in those flower petals? They can't be regular flower petals if they change into ninja stars" said Kenny. "Now that I think about it, those petals were based on a computer program to protect me from any viruses. As soon as an intruder is detected, the computer puts up a protective shield and launches ninja stars at the intruder" sad Mei Lee. "Now I get it, the shield must have not activated on Solar so it must have transferred the shield program to Drigger" said Kenny. "So that's why it shocked us" said Ray. "Mei Lee, how do you shut off the program on your computer?" asked Kenny. "I have no idea. The program came with the computer but no instructions" said Mei Lee. "Is there any software that came with the program that can remove the program in case you don't want it?" asked Max.

"How do you know about those programs?" asked Tyson. "Back before I had a beyblade I used to play the computer everyday. One day my parents got sick of me playing so they used the removing program that came with the game" said Max. "Now that you mention it, there is a program but I don't think it works" said Mei Lee. "Well we should go and try it anyway, it might be our only chance to fix Drigger" said Kenny.

G Revolution is at Mei Lee's room and Mei Lee is busy looking for the program on her labtop. "Ah……..where is that program? I'm sure I had it in the start button." said Mei Lee. "Sis, what's that in the corner?" asked Ray. "That's just a folder where I put programs that I think are no use to me" said Mei Lee. Everyone looked at Mei Lee. "I'm not sure but I think I threw the program out" said Mei Lee who was still browsing around. Everyone pointed at the folder. "What are you guys pointing at? I can't understand you if you don't talk" said Mei Lee. "OPEN UP THE FOLDER!" everyone yelled. Outside you see birds flying off the trees. "Okay but you didn't have to scream" said Mei Lee as she clicked on the folder. A screen pops up and there is a large list of programs. "How are we going to find the program in all this?" asked Dichi. "Maybe we could just go to the search program in the start button" said Mei lee. Everyone turns and looks at her.

Mei Lee opens up the search button and goes to search for files. After a few minutes they see the program. Mei Lee is just about to click the program but Kenny nocks her off the chair. "Kenny, please watch what your doing and can't you say excuse me?" said Mei Lee. Kenny inserts a disk into Mei Lee's labtop and there is a flash of light. "Mei Lee do you have anymore computer chips like the flower petals?" asked Kenny. "Sure, I think but why do you need it?" asked Mei Lee. "I think I know why Kenny needs the flower petals" said Tyson. "Can you explain it to me?" asked Mei Lee. "Can you guys talk later, we have to fix the blade first" said Kenny.

**Hey! Long time right? Sorry I haven't updated but I've been real busy. I had to take those citywide tests that choose where you go next year and I've been busy drawing and stuff. Well Bye and remember to review!**


End file.
